Com você em Marte
by Miicaly
Summary: Os estudantes da escola Jordan Winter foram para um tour espacial, mas cairam em Marte, no ano de 2039, marte ja possuía atmosfera e era habitado por criaturas esquisitas, e agora? o que eles vão fazer para sobreviver? SasuSaku - NaruHina - NejiTen etc..
1. Cáp 1 Prólogo e Convites

**LEGENDAS:**

"_exemplo de legenda" _– Indica pensamento.

*exemplo de legenda* - Indica Ação realizada pelo personagem.

- exemplo de legenda – falou a autora. – Indica a fala, e a narração.

... exemplo de legenda ... – Indica o passar do tempo, se inicia outra ocasião.

_exemplo de legenda – _Indica Sussurro.

-EXEMPLO DE LEGENDA! – Indica gritos.

[exemplo de legenda] – Comentário da autora ._.'

* * *

**- ****Prólogo**

**Era um dia de sol, no ano de 2039, na escola Jordan Winter os alunos guardavam suas coisas na mochila, com ansiedade, no dia seguinte seria o baile de despedida de ano, que a escola realizava para os alunos, a cada final de ano, no início das férias, mas toda esta ansiedade não era apenas para o baile, iria ser realizado um grande sorteio no baile, seriam sorteados 10 alunos, para um tour pelo espaço, os alunos iriam acompanhados pelo professor Gai Sensei, e seu fiel ajudante, Rock Lee.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Convites.**

- Oi Sakura, já sabe com quem você vai ao baile? - Gritava Tenten, a garota estava utilizando dois coques em cima de sua cabeça, sua franja cor de chocolate caia até pouco antes de seus olhos castanhos, prendia seus coques em duas fitas na cor violeta, e alguns detalhes em um azul muito claro.

- ah, oi Tenten - Respondeu a garota. - não, e você? bem, o Naruto me convidou mas eu recusei :x mas eu aposto que o Neji te chamou né?! -  
a segunda garota, Sakura, possuía cabelos longos, cor-de-rosa bem claro, utilizava o cabelo solto, de modo que ele caia nos ombros da garota, ela também adorava usar sua fita vermelha, que ficava no topo de sua cabeça, com um laço na nuca, que os cabelos não permitiam que ninguém notasse, seus olhos eram de um verde intenso, meio amarelado, mas muito pouco, e sua camiseta combinava com sua fita vermelha.

- Ah que nada Sakura, ainda não tenho um par, Neji não me convidou.. - respondeu a garota, mudando seu tom de voz animado.

- Acorda querida, se mané não vai até a montanha, a montanha vai até mané :D

- Há, primeiro "querida" , é maomé e não mané, e segundo, O QUE ISSO TEM A VÊEER??

- calma criatura, só que, se ele não te convida, convida ele você *-*'

- hum, claro, você pirou de vez né?

- nem um pouco, duvido muito que ele recuse _você_.

- ah é? então porque a senhora descolada sabe tudo não convida o Sasuke em?

- bem, é que, huu, boom...

Neste momento, para salvar Sakura, Hinata chega até as garotas..

- er, o-o-i sa-sakura, oi ten-tenten.

- Nossa Hinata, o que aconteceu? você ta suando litros garota. o_o'

- Ur, é verdade Hinata, concordo com a Tenten..

- é, q-q-que, b-bom..

- a querida, escreve isso ok? - fala Tenten entregando uma caneta e uma folha de papel para Hinata "Desabafar".

Hinata entrega novamente o papel para Tenten.

- Huum, deixa eu ver..

- Leia logo isso Tenten.

- ok, calma , tem escrito aqui, hohoje de tatarde o..

- ME DA ISSO - sakura retira o papel com sua "delicadeza e sensibilidade" das mãos de Tenten. - aqui diz, hoje, de tarde, o, eerm, que letra é essa?

- é um "n" . ¬¬'

- claro, hoje de tarde, o Naruto-kun me convidouparaobaileséeeerio? - Sakura atropelou tudo quando foi acabando de ler o bilhete.

- aham - Hinata balançou a cabeça.

- OhMeuDeus, isso é demaaaaaaaaaais garota, que feliz *3*' - grita Tenten.

- s-s-sim Tenten, é s-s-sim.

- Oi garotas, oi Hinata :D - Naruto estava chegando.

- o-o-ooi Naruto.

- Oi Naruto - falou Sakura.

- Oi Maluco.

- ãhn? oq Tenten?

- Nada, Nada, o3o'

-huum.. então Sakura, ja superei o seu "fora", convidei a Hinata.

- ja sei disso..

- ah. claro.. - naruto fala com um tom de decepção. – e você Tenten? Vai com quem ao baile?

- Bom, erm, eu..

- Ei Neji. A Tenten quer ir com você para o Baile. Que tal? – Grita Naruto Freneticamente para o garoto de olhos cor de pérola e com um leve rabo-de-cavalo no cabelo.

-Ta, ta, tudo bem. – responde o garoto com um tom de desprezo.

- NARUTO. UZUMAKI. VOCÊ. VAI. PAGAR. POR. ISSO! – os olhos de Tenten estavam em chamas, ela queria fuzilar Naruto naquele exato momento. [e por que não fuzilou? T-T']

- calma, c-calma Tenten.. Eu só, eu...

- CALMA? CAAAALMA? AH NARUTO! – a garota já estava prestes a dar uma voadora na cabeça de Naruto, mas Sakura aparece.

- Calma Tenten, pense pelo lado positivo, você. Vai. Com. O. NEJI *-*'

- OMG, é mesmo *OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*'

- viu como te fiz um grande favor? – fala Naruto.

- cala a boca!

- ._.'

- OMG, olha lá Tenten, é o Sasuke! – Sakura apontava rapidamente para um garoto que passava, alto, usava uma camiseta branca, com outra camiseta de manga comprida,. E uma calça azul escuro, meio transparente jeans escuro.

- Vai lá garota! :B

- não da uma de Naruto TENTEN!

- não, mas você vai lá.

- calma. preciso de dicas!

- HUHU³ dicas de como convidar o Sasuke? – fala Naruto - é só falar como quem não quer nada e essa fosse sua última opção...

- okok.

- toma Sakura, vai mascando esse chiclete. – fala Hinata entregando um chiclete de menta para Sakura.

- Valeu Hina. :D

Sakura caminhou até o garoto, ele estava sentado em um banco, anotando algumas coisas em seu caderno.

- erm, o-oi Sasuke-kun.. – "_droga Sakura, lembra, coragem, não quer nada. Isso, vai lá."_

_-_ Oi. – fala o garoto sem tirar os olhos de seu caderno.

- erm, eu queria saber, tipo assim, se você quer ir ao baile sabe? Na boa, quer ir ao baile comigo? - *Masca Chiclete descaradamente.*

-hum, pode ser.

- ok. Vejo você lá...

Sakura anda um pouco, até seus amigos, que estavam sentados em um banco na pracinha da escola, Naruto tomando um sorvete, Hinata com seu Rubor habitual, e Tenten olhando para Sakura com cara de peixe morto. com uma ansiedade quase incontrolável.

- COMO FOI COMO FOI COMO FOOOI???????? – gritou Tenten ao ver Sakura se aproximando mais.

- Ah Tenten.. bom, foi... BRILHANTE. OBRIGADAA *W*'

- Uhuul... isso só significa uma coisa... COMPRAS *-*'

- SIIIM!

- Vem Hina, vamos comprar – fala Tenten enquanto puxa Hinata.

- booom, espera eu...

- deixa disso! Vamos lá!

**-FIM DO CAPÍTULO 1-**

**

* * *

**

Oi pessoal, espero que tenham gostado,

é a minha primeira Fic aqui no Fanfiction,

então, elas não são das melhores,

por favor, deixa reviews? preciso da opnião de vocês,

para deixar os outros cáps melhores ;)

Gente, não gosto de ver vocês esperando,

sempre vou postar cáps, já tenho o próx pronto.

e vou postar assim que receber uma review.

Beijos, Mary. :*


	2. Cáp 2 Tesouras e Compras

**Capitulo 2 - Compras**

-OH MEU DEUS, precisamos entrar naquela loja, tem roupas LINDAS! *-*'- gritava Tenten para suas amigas: Sakura e Hinata.

-N-nossa Tenten, acabamos de chegar no shopping e você já ta assim o_o'

-Ela é assim mesmo Hina, vai se acostumando...

-C-claro Sakura

Assim as três entram na loja desejada.

-Olha só esse vestido garota!-gritava Tenten com um vestido na mão- tenho que provar esse!

-Mas Tenten você não acha ele muito caro?-falava Sakura com o vestido na mão analisando o preço- afinal agente só vai usá-lo uma vez...

-É a Sakura tem razão Tenten - falava Hinata examinando outros vestidos- você não vai sair na rua com um vestido de gala, não é? _ _'

-Ta bom, ta bom... -falava Tenten- vou ver se acho outro vestido mais barato

-Meninas, o que vocês acham melhor: vestido ou saia?-perguntava indecisa Hinata- eu gosto mais da saia, mas não sei se fica legal...

-Eu prefiro saia em você - respondeu Sakura

-Ah, eu gosto mais de vestido... -discordava Tenten

-Obrigada garota,s vocês só me deixaram com mais dúvida o_o'

-QUE LINDO!-gritava Sakura com um vestido na mão - vai ser esse! E ainda ta em promoção!!!!

-É lindo mesmo!- olhava Tenten - mas não iria ficar legal em mim...

- hahá ¬¬'

-Sakura você vai ficar linda nele - elogiava Hinata- e você Tenten já escolheu o seu vestido?

-Aham, É perfeito!

-Bom, então já que nos todas já escolhemos é hora de pagar!- falava Sakura

Então Sakura, Hinata e Tenten vão pro caixa, felizes com suas roupas

-Ai, eu acho que fizemos boas compras que tal agora já que não gastamos muito nas roupas vamos tomar um sorvete?-falava Tenten

-Ótima idéia!-concordava Sakura - estava louca por um sorvete de creme com chocolate!

-Eu também, tava com vontade de tomar um bom sorvete de flocos!-falava Hinata entusiasmada com idéia.

-então vamos fazer assim, enquanto eu e Tenten vamos pegar os sorvetes você Hinata, fica com as sacolas, ok?-falava Sakura

-tá bem!-concordava Hinata

Enquanto Hinata esperava na mesa chegava Ino e Temari que se sentaram a mesa e começaram a mexer nas sacolas

-nossa Hinata, mas que saia bonita, super demais não é Temari?-falava ino

-pois é Ino..-falava Temari- lindo demais até pra ela!

-também acho, -Ino tira um tesura da bolsa- acho que ficaria melhor se nos dermos umas cortadinhas aqui....aqui...

-NÃO FAÇA ISSO! PARA INO!!- gritava Hinata desesperada

-calma Hina!-falava Temari- vai ficar bem melhor assim!

-é vai ficar lindo! - falava Ino - igual á você!

Perto dali, as garotas, Sakura e Tenten estavam pagando e voltando para a mesa onde Hinata estava, lá, encontraram a garota chorando, muitas fitas de tecido no chão, uma cartinha em papel cor-de-rosa e escrita com caneta dourada, meio molhada com as lágrimas da garota, e uma tesoura enorme em cima.

-HINATA, OQUE ACONTECEU AQUI? – gritava Sakura alertamente.

- I-I-Ino e Te-te-temari.. – começou Hinata.

- SEM GAGUEJAR HINATA, FALA LOGO! – Gritou Tenten para a amiga que chorava muito.

- INO E TEMARI PICOTARAM MINHA ROUPA PARA O BAILE! – Berrou Hinata entre lágrimas.

- Mentira NE? AQUELAS FILHASDA... – Começou Tenten.

- Calma Tenten, não se resolve nada falando essas coisas, - falou Sakura colocando dois dedos na boca de Tenten, alertando-a. – temos que resolver primeiro o problema de Hinata, o Baile é amanhã à noite.

- Sim, e eu não tenho mais dinheiro. – murmurou Hinata, entre soluços, parando de chorar.

-o que é isso? – perguntou Tenten, apontando para o bilhete na mesa.

- huh? Sim, claro, as meninas deixaram para vocês duas.

-deixa eu ler. – Sakura ergueu o bilhete em suas mãos:

**_Olá garotas, pena que não podemos ficar para falar com vocês, linda a roupa de Hinata em? o que vocês acharam? AH, e Sakura, soube que vai para o baile com o Sasuke ãnh? Mas é uma pena que ele não vá dançar com VOCÊ, afinal, eu vou está Linda, e Temari também, ele com certeza vai querer dançar comigo, mas fica tranqüila, pode dançar com o meu "par", o Sai, quer dizer, se ele quiser dançar com uma baranga, feito você._**

**_Beijos garotas, até o Baile._**

**_Ino & Temari._**

- NOSSA! – falou Sakura.

- Nem me fale, que letra horrível a dela não é? õ_ô'

- cala a boca Tenten, quem liga pra caligrafia delas? Olha isso, se achando a DONA do Sasuke, aaah! Mas aquela LACRAIA ME PAGAA.

- MENINAS! E minha roupa? ;-;

- claro, vamos pra minha casa garotas, eu tenho uma idéia... – fala Sakura, as garotas saíram do shopping e seguiram a amiga.

**FIM DO CÁP 2.**


	3. Cáp 3 Vestidos e Smokings

**Capítulo 3 – O Baile**

- Meu deus, ficou lindo. OBRIGADA MENINAS – falava Hinata, agradecida, e abraçando as garotas com força.

- simsim Hinata, ta mesmo muito lindo, e da cor da sua saia lembra? Ainda bem que a minha mãe tinha esse vestido em casa. – falava Sakura, contemplando o vestido.

As três olharam melhor para o vestido da mãe de Sakura, agora, o vestido que Hina usaria no baile. Ele era mesmo lindo, era de um lilás muito claro, sem mangas, apenas duas alças finas, decoradas com detalhes em pérola, combinava com seus olhos, o vestido tinha um decote em "V", no meio do vestido, um grande laço, amarrado nas costas, roxo, e a saia do vestido, era solta, não do tipo vestido grudado, e nem do tipo, vestido rodado, não muito, apenas uma saia, meio solta e rodada.

O vestido todo era muito bonito, com detalhes em pérola por todo canto, divino, as garotas ainda olhavam o vestido, e continuariam olhando, até que Tenten as interrompeu.

-okok, é lindo mesmo, mas garotas, eu tenho que ir me arrumar, o Neji vai passar na minha casa daqui a pouco, vejo vocês no Baile.

-Certo Tenten, pode ir, eu e a Hinata vamos nos arrumar, que bom que o Naruto vai dar carona pro Sasuke e pegar agente aqui né Hina? – falou Sakura, se levantando do chão e pegando a tesoura, as linhas e os babados, e guardando tudo em uma caixinha preta.

-s-sim Sakura, muito bom mesmo, o Naruto é mesmo m-muito gentil.

- é, mas ele e o Sasuke são MUITO amigos, quer dizer, ele é o único amigo do Sasuke, e olha que nós já temos 15 anos, nesse tempo todo, o único amigo de verdade do Sasuke é o Naruto, mesmo que eles não se falem muito...

-okok, vamos nos arrumar? – fala Hinata entusiasmada

- CONCERTEZA. - Responde Sakura – Vem comigo e traga seu vestido.

Hinata segue Sakura até entrar em seu quarto, o quarto era Branco, com um guarda roupa enorme, preto com detalhes brancos, e uma cama de Beliche,

Com madeira escura e um lençol verde bebê nas duas camas.

- erm, Sakura, pra que um beliche? Você tem irmã?

- não, eu gosto de dormir em cima sabe? *u*'

- Claro... õ_ô'

- Vou me vestir, pode se arrumar ai por enquanto, - fala Sakura.

- Tudo bem.

... Enquanto isso, no carro, Naruto e Sasuke estavam chegando...

- Então, soube que você vai com a Sakura néh Sasuke? – fala Naruto.

- Sim. – responde Sasuke.

- Nossa, que legal não é?

- Hum.

- Cara Sasuke, o que você tem em?

- Nada, só você pra me infernizar.

- AÊ, to te dando carona, quer que eu te jogue no meio da RUA?

- há, você não teria coragem!

- ...

- vamos logo, chegamos.

- HUHU, como será q Hinata ta?

- pouco me importa.

- santa ignorância...

O carro estacionou em frente a casa enorme, Sasuke e Naruto desceram enquanto o motorista esperava, *TOCTOCTOC* , a porta se abre, o pai de Sakura vem recebê-los.

- Olá garotos, boa noite, entrem.

-Olá, boa-noite. – fala Sasuke.

- Oi Sr. Haruno, boa noite!– diz Naruto, dando pulinhos e saltitando pra dentro da casa com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Sasuke entra logo depois, cabeça baixa, sério, e se lamentando por ter aceitado a carona de Naruto.

-Nossa, Sakura, você ta demais, to certo! – Falava Naruto enquanto uma enorme poça de baba se formava no chão.

Sakura estava usando um vestido vermelho sem alças, preso nas costas. Na cintura, uma fita dourada com um laço atrás, e abaixo, a saia, bem leve, aberta e solta, que ia até pouco abaixo dos joelhos, calçava dois tamancos transparentes [Tipo os da cinderela n_n']. seu cabelo caia nos ombros, atrás de sua franja, duas mínimas tranças, que rodeavam sua cabeça, e no final, formava um pequeno rabo de cavalo, sem relevo, que se camuflava em seu cabelo solto.

- O seu par é a Hinata, e não a Sakura, Naruto! – Sasuke deu um peteleco em sua testa fazendo o garoto despertar do transe.

- sim, eu sei disso, então, onde ela está Sakura?

Nesse momento, Hinata aparece, com o seu vestido "caseiro", utilizava dois tamancos também, mas que combinavam com seu vestido, e um pequeno laço sem fita em cada um, dourado. Seu cabelo estava solto, mas com cachos enormes que caiam em seus ombros.

- DÃANH *Q*' – Naruto babava ainda mais, e não tirava os olhos de Hinata.

-erm, n-naruto? v-você ta bem? – falava Hinata, preocupada.

-dãwnhg!

- Naruto, parece que tiraram seu cérebro, para com isso, vamos pro baile! – Falava Sakura.

-gsihãnh!!

- Naruto seu imbecil, vamos logo, e para de babar, ninguém quer morrer afogado aqui. – Falou Sasuke enquanto puxava Naruto pela orelha.

- Ei, Garotos – falou o pai de Sakura – eu já tive 15 anos ok? Eu sei o que se passa na mente de vocês... e... nas suas calças, nada de besteira em?!?!

-erm, pode deixar... – falou Naruto.

- Eu não sou o namorado da Sakura, só vou com ela pro baile. – falou Sasuke, friamente.

Isso deixou Sakura abalada, _"só vou com ela pro baile? É assim que ele pensa? Não vê nada de mais em mim? Ele iria com qualquer outra menina que o chamasse..." _eles entraram no carro, até chegarem ao local do baile, a festa foi divertida, menos para Sakura, pelo menos, era assim que ela pensava, Sasuke não dançou, não conversou com ela, apenas ficou sentado no canto, tomando sucos, e de vez em quando, conversando com Naruto [e indo ao banheiro também, bebendo suco assim.. o_o' ]

Até que chegou o momento tão esperado, todos levantaram rapidamente de seus assentos, os que dançavam pararam, pessoas corriam, se esbarrando, até pararem em frente ao palco principal, onde Gai Sensei e Rock Lee estavam.

Gai segurava o microfone com firmeza, e Lee, uma pequena sacola com o nome de todos no baile.

- Ok estudantes da Jordan Winter, vamos agora sortear os sortudos que iram comigo e com Lee para o tour! - *Pose Nice Gui*

-YEAH GAI SENSEI – Lee fala, fazendo a pose também.

**- FIM DO CÁP 3 –**

Gentee, ta ai o 3º Cáp,

Obrigada pelos elogios do pessoal,

E obrigada as dicas, Princess of ocean.

A pedido, parei de colocar tantas carinhas,

Uma assim, de vez em quando eu ainda coloco...

Mandem Reviews gente, to esperando!

Beijoos, Mary :*


	4. Cáp 4 Nomes e Bilhetes

**Capítulo 4 – Sorteio**

O clima estava tenso, muito tenso, todos aguardavam para saber, que nome estaria escrito no primeiro bilhete.

- Certo, vamos ver quem será o primeiro? – diz Lee, segurando um pequeno bilhete, e começando a desdobrar o mesmo.

...

- Sasuke Uchiha – anuncia Lee, lendo o bilhete.

- _vamos lá, por favor, meu nome, por favor!_ – sussurrava Sakura.

- Próximo, quem será? ... Ino Yamanaka! – Fala Lee, após retirar mais um bilhete.

-ISSO, vou pra viagem com o Sasuke! – Grita Ino.

-Ai que ótimo amiga! – completava Temari. – O que acha disso, em? Haruno?

-umph. – foi o que Sakura se limitou a responder.

-Não liga não Sakura, essa vaca não merece o Sasuke, seu nome vai sair, você vai ver!

-Ah, obrigada Tenten.

-Mais um bilhete, quem será? – Continuava Lee. – Shikamaru Nara!

-Isso, vou poder continuar meus estudos sobre o universo! – comemora Shikamaru.

- Traz um lanchinho galáctico pra mim de lá?

-Uh, não, Chouji, terei mais o que fazer lá.

-...

- Já temos 3, vamos ao quarto "escolhido", e será – Lee abre mais um bilhete. – Kiba Inuzuka!

*Au Au*

-Ãn? O que foi isso? – questiona Lee.

-Erm, é o Akamaru, Kiba não pode vir, então mandou o Akamaru no lugar dele. – Explica uma garota de cabelos castanhos.

-E você, quem é? – interroga Gai sensei.

-Eu sou, bom, eu ERA, o par de Kiba. – completa a garota. – agora vamos, Akamaru, não faça xixi aqui, você já molhou meu vestido, ali tem um poste, droga, eu mato o Kiba.

-Bom, vamos nos comunicar com Kiba depois, alunos, er, continuando, agora, o 5º sortudo vai ser...

**- Fim do capítulo 4 –**


	5. Cáp 5 Suspense e Decepção

**Capítulo 5 – Eu não vou?**

-Bom, vamos nos comunicar com Kiba depois, alunos, er, continuando, agora, o 5º sortudo vai ser... – outro bilhete – Tenten!

-YAAAAAAY, eu vou pra marte, haha, ta feliz ainda Ino? – zombava Tenten.

-To nem ai pra você, garota! – argumentou Ino.

- Amiga, me segura se não aquela vaca vai ver!

-Calma Tenten – Falou Sakura tentando acalmar a amiga, - ela não merece sua atenção.

-Então, continuando, mais um sortudo, é... –Lee retira mais um bilhete,- Neji Hyuuga.

-AH, Tenten! O Neji vai também, há!

-SSSSHH, Sakura, quer que ele escute?

-Ah Tenten, qual o problema? Aposto que ele ta super feliz porque vai, e principalmente porque você pode ir com ele e...

-Naruto Uzumaki! – Fala Lee.

-Que? O que tem o Naruto? Já aprontou outra vez? – pergunta sakura, surpresa.

-Não, Sakura, ele vai para a viagem, você não estava prestando atenção?

-Erm, não Hinata, mas, que legal...

-E, mais um, digo, uma, Temari! –Fala Gai, assumindo o papel de Lee.

-haha, só mais 2 vagas, parece que as duas bobonas não vão pra viagem! –debocha Temari. Ino ri.

-Hinata Hyuuga, mais uma sorteada! – Continua Gai. – quem será o último?

-O que você estava falando Temari?

-hum, nada Hinata, mas acho que a Haruno não vai ter a mesma sorte que você.

-Você que pensa, isso ainda não terminou.

- E a última chance, de ir para a viagem vai ser concedida para ...- Gai para, faz um drama, limpa a garganta.

-É verdade, Hinata, - começa Sakura - é a última chance, somos muitos ainda, será que...

"_eu não vou?"_

**- Fim do capítulo 5 -**


	6. Nota da Autora

**{ N/A }**

**Capítulo Inútil.**

**Gostaria de me desculpar por fazer vocês esperarem tanto.**

**Tanto, taaanto mesmo.**

**Eu já estou continuando a fic.**

**Mais uma vez, desculpa.**

**Vou fazer o mais rápido que eu conseguir.**

**Talvez, até 2 eps. Por dia !**


End file.
